


an evening swim

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: mc always enjoys getting some time alone with beel in exchange for recording his workouts for him, but tonight's routine is different.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	an evening swim

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a drabble, but i thought it was cute :} pls enjoy !

> **beelzebub: are you ready to go?**
> 
> **almost done! i'll meet you downstairs.**
> 
> **beelzebub: thank you for always agreeing to do this.**   
>  **beelzebub: it's always a huge help.**
> 
> **of course! no problem :)**

you smiled at the little sticker he sent, tucking away your device. you were doing the favor of recording beel's workouts once again, him having informed you of what you needed to bring the day before: a swimsuit and two towels. and some snacks, of course. you were glad he had warned you in advance, seeing as you hadn't thought to bring a bathing suit in your suitcase when you arrived in devildom.

asmo was more than happy to tug you along to majolish to pick out 'something sexy' for your 'hot date'. at moments like those, you wished you'd saved yourself the embarrassment and never confided in him about your feelings for his younger brother. he presented you with armfuls of strappy bikinis and one pieces, making you try on each and every one for him to judge. you were always grateful for his fashion help, but going out shopping with him was absolutely exhausting, especially when he expected you to try on half the store before he even allowed you narrow down your selection. after hours in the fitting room, you'd finally selected a simple yet figure flattering bathing suit, in your favorite color and, thankfully, preferred style. asmo was disappointed you hadn't chosen one of the many more scandalous options he'd laid out for you.

"i'm just going to film his workout, asmo!" you had told him, scowling at his suggestive expression.

"you never know what might happened! it's like i said the other day, he could being into some crazy stuff and we don't even know it yet-"

so now you were here, pulling on something casual to wear over your new swimsuit so you could walk with beel to be his personal videographer. thinking about asmo's words made you feel flustered. he over sexualized everything, per usual, but you couldn't help but wonder what beel would think of you in a bathing suit.

would he pay no mind? or maybe spare you a glance? maybe feel even a fraction of what you felt for him? slinging the packed bag over your shoulder, you exited into the hallway, rolling your eyes when you saw asmo eagerly hanging out his door.

"bye bye! don't get too crazy by yourselves!"

sticking your tongue out at him, he blew a kiss. "you better tell me every detail when you get back!!"

bouncing down the stairs, you smiled as you saw beel munching on a snack, waiting for your arrival. "i'm here!"

he turned, flashing a puffy cheeked grin down at you. "almost finished." his mouth was full, muffling his speech. swallowing it down in one gulp, he let out a satisfied sigh, crumpling the wrapper into his pocket.

"you've got some crumbs on your face." you giggled, brushing them off his lips and cheek.

he blushed, his face warming under your fingers. he always got a bit red when you touched his face, turning away with a shy expression. "let's go."

he offered out his hand, allowing you to take it before proceeding outside. as you walked down the streets of the neighborhood, he talked about proper swimming technique, what kind of reps he would be doing and how he wanted you to record him. the evening air was humid, the usual twilight sky twinkling with small stars. as your short journey continued, you noticed that this wasn't the usual route to the gym.

"are we going to the gym?"

"not today. the pool at the gym is usually crowded, so i like going to a lake better. plus it has a bit privacy.."

"oh, alright." you felt your cheeks pink. he wanted to be alone with you?

you gently squeezed his hand, smiling shyly when he squeezed back. he carried on with his workout talk, the walk lasting a few more minutes before you reached a clearing. situated there was a sizable body of dark water with a small wooden dock, beel leading you along so you could set down your stuff. crouching down next to your bag, you dug around for your d.d.d., pushing past the many bags of chips before finally finding it. turning back to him, you flushed red at the sight of him peeling off his shirt.

you knew he was fit, but you'd never actually seen his naked torso. his chest looked very firm, large biceps flexing under his skin as he lowered his arms. his abs were incredible, the definition of his stomach looked like that of someone who worked out for a living. it was no wonder he made a good pillow during movie nights..

"do i look good?" his voice cut through your thoughts, snapping you out of your daze.

"y-yes! of course you look good, very muscular."

you stumbled over your words, offering an awkward smile before trying to busy yourself with your device. your face felt hot, the image of his shirtless body plastered on the front of your mind while you opened up the camera app, not looking up until you heard him lowering into the water. slipping off your shoes and socks, you seated yourself on the edge of the dock. the water was warm when your feet touched it, nowhere near as cold as you'd expected it to be. you watched him swim out to a deeper area, raising the phone and pressing the record button as he began his backstroke reps.

it was beyond you how he could swim with such good form for so long without rest, you could barely even swim correctly for a few seconds. he'd requested a few minute long clips of his backstroke, his freestyle, and his breaststroke. you couldn't tell which was which, but every time you saw the style of his movements change, you took another video. after a solid half hour of exercise, he swam back over, pulling himself back up onto the wooden structure.

shaking the water out of his hair, he reminded you of an excited puppy the way he eagerly looked at you. you passed him a towel to dry off his hands so he could watch the videos of himself on your d.d.d. while you unpacked his snack.

"i hope you like what i brought.. i got you plenty of jalapeño kettle chips, a couple of those chocolate snack cakes you like, and i made you a little something myself."

he perked up at the last part, smiling wide as you presented him something bundled up in a few napkins. "it's a roast shadow hog sandwich with sliced tomatoes and lettuce. i put a little quetzecoatl sauce on it, too, since you saw you putting it on some food the other day..."

"thank you. thank you so much!" he beamed, eagerly stuffing the entire thing into his mouth.

"thi eh so guh.." he hummed, stilling chewing with a blissful expression on his face. you blushed at his garbled praise, warning him to not eat the napkins as well as you watched him gratefully gulp it down.

"that was delicious, i almost forgot how good your cooking is. if it isn't too much of a hassle, do you think you could make me things more often?"

"of course, beel, it's no trouble at all." you almost glowed with happiness, stealing a snack cake for yourself while he quickly devoured the rest of the food.

"much better." he said, tucking all of the trash back into the bag to throw away at home as well as your d.d.d. "you should come swim with me."

"oh, s-sure!" you remember your bathing suit under your clothes, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of undressing in front of him. even though you weren't going to be completely exposed, you'd never been in something so revealing in front of anyone during your entire stay. and of course the first person to see you like this just had to be the only one you had eyes for.

quickly tossing off your shirt and shorts, your face reddened as you sat back onto the old wood, slipping into the warm lake. he joined you, his hand brushing yours under the water.

"let's go in deeper, it feels a lot better over there."

grasping his hand, you felt yourself quickly sinking lower, barely twelve feet away from the shore and already unable to touch the ground.

"i'm too short to be over here, beel." you instinctively held onto his arm, the murky water making you feel on edge, "i can't swim all that well either.."

"just hold onto me." he smiled, letting you glide alongside him until he was nearly shoulder deep in the water. you kicked your legs a bit, floating in front of the tall demon. you could feel his eyes looking over you, not in any kind of inappropriate way, more inquisitive and affectionate.

"i like how you look in that. you look nice." you smiled softly at his shy tone, appreciating the flustered look on his face.

"you don't look half bad yourself."

laughing together for a moment, you began again. "thanks for bringing me, i would've never known about this place had it not been for you."

"it's nice and quiet here, i usually come when i want to get some reps in or just have some peace and privacy for the night." he smiled down at you as he spoke.

"wow, so you took me to your special spot. i'm honored."

"it only makes sense to take someone special somewhere special."

you were the flustered one now, giggling bashfully at his compliment. it distracted you so much that you didn't feel yourself sinking into the water until it had consumed you up to your neck, causing you to frantically pull yourself back up and grab onto beel.

his arms quickly wrapped around you, holding you as you sighed with relief against his shoulder. "you must be tired, rest your legs for a while."

he was incredibly warm, his sturdy figure fitting perfectly with your own as you allowed your legs to frame his torso. your heart was pounding, the hairs of your neck standing on end when you felt his hands brushing down your back, goosebumps erupting all over you. you'd been this close to him many times before, but somehow tonight felt much different. the energy hanging in the air, the fact that you were truly alone together for first time.

"i like this." you murmured, looking up at him.

his violet eyes glimmered, his face so close that you could count the pink specks in freckling his irises, see the small movements of them drinking in your features.

his voice was low when he replied. "me too."

your hand cupped his jaw, heat flowing up your back and through your limbs from where he touched. your faces were growing closer and closer. your eyes fell shut under the intensity of his gaze, his breath fanning over your lips as you melted into his arms.

with one final moment of hesitation, the space between you two finally closed.

his lips were soft, warm and inviting with their uncertain movements against your own, finding a slow rhythm after a few stunned moments. his grasp around you tightened, your chest flush over his. you felt like you were in a dream, his tender embrace creating a space where only you and him existed, perfectly content to go on forever with your gentle kiss. a hand wandering into his wet hair, you urged him closer, breath hitching when he moaned softly against your mouth.

giving in to a few more euphoric seconds, you pulled away. you were both silent, listening to the sound of the other catching their breath. even though nothing was said, the understanding of your feelings was mutual. you loved him and he loved you.

"it's getting late. we should get going soon."

"ok." you whispered, kissing his nose.

he smiled affectionately down at you, walking you both back to the dock and hoisting you up onto it before pulling himself up next to you. quickly drying off and redressing yourselves, you started on the way home. the walk back was pleasant, passing by much faster than the initial trip, both of you ending up outside your door.

"i'll send you your videos after i get cleaned up." you said, unable to help but smile when you met his gaze.

stepping closer, he replied. "thank you. i had a lot of fun tonight."

"trust me, i did, too."

he kissed you softly, his hand trailing across your cheek. "goodnight." he whispered, planting one last gentle peck on your forehead.

"goodnight, beel. i'll see you tomorrow morning."

entering your room, you quickly showered and flopped down on your bed, an unrelenting smile plastered on your face. you'd almost forgot about your promise to asmo. almost. your door burst open, a flash of pink tackling you. "how was it?? did you kiss?! did you fu-"

"asmo!" you groaned, pushing him off of you and realizing that the pesky demon would keep you up all night after you told him about your rendezvous with his lovely brother.


End file.
